The Saga of Nile Quincy
by 1314HPfans
Summary: Nile Quincy, a 16 years old orphan boy, who loves mysterious and scary story. Then met a young men at the small alley, and gave him a ticket from a freak show. WARNING: Yaoi/ Yaoi DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

The Story of Nile

Summarries: Nile Qiuncy, a 16 years old orphan boy,who loves mysterious and scary fictions. He was always being bullied at school, because he told them he sees thing that never existed. Then he met a young man at the street while he was walking alone, he was been given a ticket from a 'freak show'. He never know that his life change already.

Chapter 1: The show

Nile POV

"Hey Nail, what are you going to up to today?looking for ghost again?" said the big fat teenage boy. The next around him laugh aloud. I wanted to ignore them. But my anger couldn't calm down. I smile at them and said "why yes, they might help me getting away from you." I hurried left the place before they get me.

Hello, Im Nile Quincy, I was an orphan but was been adopted by a nice old man. However, he died by a heart attack last year. He left me the house and some few of his money to me. I love mysterious and horror fiction. It let me feel excited and chills my back. However, every time after I read my books, I can't feel anything. I want to be real.

At night, I went for a walk alone, I saw the boy around my age standing there beside the tree. He wears funny he looks like he was from the 19th century, or we could say he looks the like one of the show 'The Addam Family' members. I saw his eyes looks at me, he smile brightly at me. Then I stop my walk, he slowly walked toward me.

"Good evening. It's a beautiful night to go for a walk." he said.

I nodded slowly.

"I know your interest about horror and mysterious things. If you would like, I have a ticket from a 'freak show'. Don't worry, I'm not a cheater that cheat your money. I'm here because I know this is my destiny." he said.

"Then why are you giving me this. Is not like I'm not interest, I want to know why." I said.

He lean his head near my ears. "You will know after you saw the show tomorrow midnight. Anyway, I'm looking forward to see you again young Nile Quincy." he whispers through my ears.

When I want to asked him why he know my name, he has disappeared silently.

Okay, that was creepy... but not like I'm afraid of him. I'm just curious about him.

" A freak show... tomorrow midnight..."

* * *

I went to the school and finished all my homework (I'm a straight A student after all). Then I prepared my things for the circus. How ever those bullies is now up to something, I just knew it.

"Hey, Nail I heard that you got the freak show ticket, hand it to me or else you regret it." Said the fat boy.

"Hell no, Darsley, that ticket is mine not yours, if you want it, buy it." I said

"Hahaha, what do you think of me? I'm not going to buy it, I'm getting it. Boys, Get him!!!!" Darsley shouted.

"Hump! I'm sorry, but the ticket isn't here. And you won't get it."

I hurried left school, they tried to catch me, luckily they are too fat to get me.

"Ha! Loser!" I laugh.

-Midnight-

I walked through the countryside next at the sea. I saw a crowdy people walking inside the old cinema stage. Then I saw the young boy again, he was waving his hands to me, while he was collecting the tickets. Then a tiny man walked beside him, he let it collect the tickets and walked toward me.

"You've came." he said.

"After the show I want to asked question and get answer." I said.

"Anytime, Nile Quincy. Now, the show is starting. We must get in." he said. He lead me inside the old cinema stage.

I sit at the front sit, I saw him walking in front the stage. He bow gently and smiled brightly.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemans. We are here to let everyone to see how terrific and wonderful our performer is. And now let's us introduce our performer Evra Von, known as the snake boy, and now he is the snake man. "

A man came out from the stage, he was full of scales, his hair are also green as his skin. He hold the big snake and kissed it. He bow to the audience, he call out one of the audience out, it was also a young boy just like me. He let the young boy sit at the floor, when the snake make its move.

"My snake haven't eat for 2 weeks, I'm afraid she already hungry." said Evra Von. I saw the young boy panicking, the snake roll him up, it mouth open wide. Some of the audience cried out, but they saw Evra Von laughing. Then the snake put the boy inside it mouth, the audience really want to run away. Then Evra Von clapped his hand to let the audience notice.

"Well done, son. well done." Evra said.

The snake open it mouth again. Evra hug his son and waved. Every one relief now, they clapped hardly with joy. The boy is the son of him. Well that was surprising.

The show keeps continuing, there two bellies that can it anything, a woman could grow beard, the wolf man, a man could cut his arm and returning it again. I never seen such a great circus ever!

The show ends at 3 o'clock am. Then here he came.

"Come, the night is almost old." he said.

I followed him to his cart.

"Nile Qiuncy, do you ever know why I summon you here?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Heck I know..." I muttered.

"Your the one I'm looking for... your the one suitable this things." he said.

"Well, I don't even know you." I said.

"How rude of me... I'm Darren Shan, I'm don't in charge the place. no one in charge of it."

"Then why you want me?" I asked.

"You are the one... your Hibernius son, that's why it's make you an orphan." said Darren.

"Hibernius...? Is that my father?" I asked.

Darren nodded. "You got the power...of letting dead came to life."

I stop thinking. "Your mad... I don't even know what are you talking about." I said.

"Yes, you don't belive it, everything you don't belive will turn to come true." he said.

"What do you know about my father?" I asked.

"Well, It's not like he was your real father. But he is the who created you, just like my not 'real' father." he pause " It is not like he was my real father, but I was born because it is destiny. I must born to finished my destined." he said.

"I don't understand, you mean that he is my real father, but not the real father? Then my mother slept with other man?" I asked.

Darren laugh. "No... you was destined to born. I followed his will to tracked you. And now your here, then it makes things get simple."

I still don't get him. "What is his will then?"

He looks serious more than more. "I must turn you to a vampire, that's make him can't get you."

"Him? Who?"

" Tiny. Your grandfather or soon be enemy. He is also my not real father but he is the reason I'm here."

"For what?" I asked.

"To become the Lord of Shadows. But he didn't get me on time, my step brother Steve hasn't died yet. So we still at the war."

"What's the Lord of Shadows?" I asked.

"I tell you later when you've become a vampire, if you are willing to become one, because vampires never makes new generations, that's include me. I have reason to tell the others why I turn you a vampire."

"What's that?"

"You are an orphan child. They wouldn't know your grandson. You will be my assistant and I will teached you the way that vampire do. You won't have children and you won't be having any human friends."

"Well I don't like my school anyway, those guys always bullies me... I'm alright without friends."

"Your strength will be more stronger than normal people. Your teeth could bite hard things off, you can climb mountains well."

"Wow... that's cool!"

Darren laugh slightly. "Fabulous but terrible, once you met enemies, you should fight between you life and death. You shouln't think that if they see you still a child they won't kill you, Those people kills anything, even babies and children."

I felt there was a chill at my back.

"But if you take hard with practise. I think you will be alright."

"Why d'you know these stuff? I mean you are just like my age..." I said.

Darren smile brigthly. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, If you become a vampire, you will age slow, You will age one years when in human years is already 5 years."

I dropped my jaw. "What?! then how old are you?!"

"If I count my human age, I'm already 41 years old."

"But you look like 16-17 years old! you look young!"

Darren laughed hardly. "I was got blooded at 12 years old."

"What?!"

"And I'm now going to blooded you."

"How thats it work?" I asked.

"Easy and simple, but this going to be a great pain."

"Wait.... what will happen after you blooded me?"

"You will become half vampire, then you will turn to a full vampire for thirty years later."

"Well that's a long years... what is half-vampire?"

"Full vampire can't walk down the sun, it will burn me off. However, half vampire could walk. They can walk down the sun without a sun burn. That's why I also needed assistant to let me see what is happening outside while I was still asleep."

"You mean I won't burn, I can walked around the street just like normal people?"

Darren nodded. "But you must chanted this chance to see the sun, you won't ever see it after you turn to a full vampire."

"Let's do it..."

Darren took of his white gloves,

"Put your both hands up. I will stab it inside deeply till you vein. Then I will tranfers my blood to yours, and you will be a half vampire."

I gulp hardly, I'm sure this is the good way to left this sorrow place forever.

"I will going to be more fast." said Darren.

I raise my hand up, he reached my fingers and stub it with his nails. Ouch! This really a big pain! I moan for pain, I could feel his blood running to me, my head hurry got fuzzy. I think I'm going to get sick.

I saw Darren also in pain, he hurried tke off his hands out to me. He spits his fingers then mine. I got dizzy and almost fell down, luckily I got carried by Darren. He gives me a small bottles with blood.

"Drink it, it let you feels better." he said gently.

I drink the blood slowly, not trying to let it falls out. It feel disgusting at first. But I swallow it immedietly.

"You will feel fine for a couples of hours." he said. Putting back his white gloves again. I sat at the chair where he suppose to sit. whipping my sweat off, I open my shirts to let the heat away from me.

"Darren... I want to tell you that.... eh?"

Someone just came in without knock the door. That's rude.

I saw the man with green skin with scales. It was Evra Von!

"Eh... Darren?"

"What is it Evra... If you are telling me to help you babysit your snake, I'm sorry I can't help you." said Darren who is changing his clothes.

Evra keep silent a minute , he look at him then me. And he blushed heavily.

" Darren! I know it's not fair to have [cough] if you are a vampire, but his only a kid! His innocent and not knowing anything, he must be hurt in pain. I... I... I must let my children get away from you!"

"Evra! Is that what do you think of me? I thought we were friends! His my new assistant Nile Quincy."

"You mean his a...."

"A half vampire, from now on. His also the son of Mr. Tall."

Evra wide his eyes. "He is the son... of him?"

Darren nodded.

"This is what he left for. To stop plans." he grin evilly. "He also might stop the Lord of Shadow. And I will have my revenge for Shancus."

"Darren, I well known Shancus wouldn't want you to get killed nor kills."

"Evra, I must have this revege for Shancus and him."

"Him..."

Evra smile gently and hugged Darren.

"You got yourselves to tough, it's not like you." said Evra.

"I might been virus by him aswell, you know how serious he takes missions."

"Yes, I know."

"So, why are you in here?"

"I.... I forgot..."

"Evra... your already old..."

"Hey, I'm still young."

I don't get any ideas what are they talking about, maybe I will understand someday.

"Niles, you are now a half vampire, that's mean you must quit schools. You won't go back to your school for the rest of your life." said Darren.

"How?"

Darren smirk evilly.

"We have to fake your death, just like me before."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darren told me that I could stayed for a week, he thinks is the best way to get information by staying at my house. Also, he wanted to brought the house for some moneys, We stayed at hotels. He told me vampires never have home like normal humans. Except, they lived inside the mountain that call the Vampire Mountain. He didn't say much about it, he thinks the most important is to let me train well.

Schools, I hate schools. Every time I go to school, people bullies me, no one care about me. I'm a miserable child. That's why I hate having friends. However, Darren is different. His looks just like my age, but his already 41 years old man. I'm very surprise.

I'm already a half-vampire. But I don't feels strange, it's just like I'm still normal.

"Hey, Quincy. You still looking for ghost?" said Kelvin, one of Darsley follower

"Nah, I'm now fancy at vampire."

"You should shave your fang."

"Yeah, and your the first one I'm going to bite."

"Your to tiny to bite a big muscler me."

" I think I'm going for a work out."

"I like the way your body like now. It want me to bully you more."

"I'm no good for you."

"Let see about it."

Kelvin left the place.

I sigh heavily. "How fool I am, This might be the last time we talked."

Darren close all the doors and curtains to let the room more darker.

"Nice day, Lady Evanna."

"Nice day is it, Darren."

The beautiful women hug Darren.

"You turn him a half vampire."

Darren nodded. "This is what Hibernius want to. I must finished his will."

"Father was furious about what have you done."

"I don't remember that he is my father, he is only an old crazy man in my eyes."

Evanna smiles. "I'm looking forward about him."

"I'll going to teach him, just the way 'he' teached me."

"You still can't forgot him, do you?"

"Well, I really love him. He is not only my mentor...he is more than one."

"I know... I'm sure he feels the same way as you feels to him."

"I guess so."

"I saw Steve Leonard. He is now out of his mind, he kills his follower if they talked."

"He's already mad..."

"I'm sure father will stand by his side."

"He like that kind of son."

Evanna nodded. "Are you sure you're alright at daytime?"

"Well it's not like I'm standing down the sun or something."

"I'm going now, you must rest. Darren."

Darren smile to her. He gently kissed her hand.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I return home at 5 o'clock. I saw Darren still sleeping; I do not want to disturb him.

"Larten..."

I turn my head to him. Sleep talking?

"Larten... please no..."

I saw his eyes were wet. His crying! His must be dreaming bad.

"Don't leave!" he scream.

Who is this Larten? It couldn't that be his... l..lo...lover...? Nah... He might be his friend.

"Larten!" Darren wakes up. He was full of sweat, he wipe his tears hurriedly. "Damn..." he cursed himself.

I ready a cup of water for him. "Are you alright?" I asked.

He glared at me. "Don't ask."

"You look paled." I said.

"I'm always paled," he said.

I sigh. I don't know what to say or do anything.

"Nile, tomorrow night might be your last time staying at this house. We have prepared coffin for you. All you have to do is pretend to be dead, 3 days later, I'll pick you up from the ground then leave the city," he said.

"How are you going to fake my death?" I asked.

"I have this potion, it could let your heart stop and stop breathing. All you have to do is sleep for 3 days inside the coffin."

"But what kind of stuff that could let me killed?"

"Well that time when I was faking my death, I fall from my window and broke a lot of bones. Your house is huge; I throw you down at the third floor. You won't feel a pain after you drank the potion. But first we must bought your house. I'm out of money now. I'm sure there a lots of people would love staying this place." he said.

"Well there is one man love this house, when my father... I mean the one who adopted me died, this man came and want to buy the house. But I refuse, because this house is my only important to me, however I'm already a half vampire, that's mean I won't needed this house anymore. I'm sure that man would be pleasure to buy this house."

Darren laugh a bit. "I've got an idea."

Next day, I want to say goodbye to all my classmate. Although they make a lot of pranks at me, I don't mind it at all. I'm glad to leave this place as soon as possible. So I want to play nice. Even with that stupid Darsley, at the last I want to say goodbye to him. Even Kelvin, I want to say a lot things to him, however I won't have time with him anymore.

"Good morning. Kelvin." I said politely.

Kelvin smile at me, "Good morning, Quincy. You acting strange lately, what are you up to?"

"Well I know next month is your birthday, I bought you a present yesterday. You know... early present." I smile at him.

"Thanks, I never wonder you will buy present for the one who bully you since primary."

" Well if it wasn't you, I never had someone keeping me busy. Well thank you..."

"Your very strange... what happen with you?"

"Nothing... It just a long time I didn't give any present to somebody."

I wanted to cry. But I hate crying in front of him, he might know something I must not said. I feel my heart turn to sour. My eyes slowly turn red. I could feel my tears were coming out.

"Quincy... Are you alright?"

I nodded and smile at him. "I just missed my father... he was kind and gentle."

"The man who adopted you..."

"Yes... I want to see him again... But I know he will never come back to life..."

"Don't do any stupid things..."

I laugh a bit. "I won't..."

Then Darsley came. " Hey Sissy... you couldn't have girls so your picking Kelvin?"

"Shut up... I'm just giving him an early present. I also got you one, you will love it."

Darsley grinned widely. "What is it?"

" A porn magazine. It's nice and hot."

Darlsey hurry get the magazine. "You've done well Quincy. But why you're giving me this?"

"Well just a birthday gift. I forget you like this stuff."

"Thanks, I love it."

I smile and give the others a present.

At lunch, Darsley and the others are at the rooftop of the school, it was their secret hiding.

"Kelvin, do you think there something with him?"

Kelvin nodded. "I'm not sure about it, but I'm sure there are something wrong."

"We should follow him. He must doing something that we don't know."

Someone raise his hand. "I heard that he quit his job suddenly. I know the boss like him but he just quit job."

"What wrong with him?"

"We must follow him tonight!"

"Alright."

"We will meet at the park after school."

I said goodbye to the teachers, and left the school, I was walking until I notice that someone is following me. I don't who is was, it might be a stalker... Eww~ a stalker who followed boy? That is horrible. I hurry run to my home.

"Damn... he runs fast."

"Let's go!"

The gang runs as well until they saw a huge house.

"Wow... this guy is rich!"

"Hey... look! It him!"

"He lived here? Alone?"

The gang keeps silent. Then at night. They saw a man come out from the house.

"Who is that?"

They saw the man looks happy and shake Niles hands. Nile smile a bit, until the man leaves the house.

"That brat will be gone forever!" The man sang a long.

"Who is that? He looks like a business man."

"I don't know who that is, but Quincy looks upset."

"We should look at him more closely."

The gang walked quietly until they saw him at the window, with another person again.

"Kelvin... you should forget about him..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look his hugging that guy. That guy looks handsome than you and bigger than you." said Darsley.

"Shut up..."

It was now 10 o'clock. Some of them went home... well not some but all, except Kelvin. He is still looking at the house.

"They still up..."

He saw that the third floor window was open, he was afraid that he might see. Therefore, he leaves the place immediately and return home.

Next day, when he went back to school, he saw a police officer talking at the principle and the class teacher. He saw them crying hardly.

"What happen?" he asked.

"It was Quincy. He died..."

Kelvin looks shocks. "Wh.. what are you talking about... I just saw him yesterday... smiling and laughing..."

"The police said that he was suicide."

"Rubbish! He wouldn't do that! He..." Kelvin stops talking and remember what Nile said yesterday.

{ FlashBack}

"I want to see my father again...," said Nile.

"He is the one who care me and love me."

{Flashback end}

"That stupid... I told him don't do any stupid things!" he roar, he punch the wall hardly. Darsley saw him crying, this was the first time he saw him cried.

"Kelvin..."

The class teacher wipes his tears.

"Kelvin... the principle has decided to help him have a nice and perfect funeral," she said.

Kelvin takes a deep breath, and then left the place.

I was afraid and scared, I still don't trust Darren. He might get the money and left me alone here. But he is a real vampire. He really drink blood, he can bite a spoon into pieces, he can squeeze a stone.

Before I get buried, I heard someone crying. It was the principle, and my class teacher, then a long behind I heard Kelvin. He was sobbing, I want to get up and comfort him. I'm sorry Kelvin. I'm sorry...

I felt that I'm slowly putting down at the ten feet down the ground. I slept for 2 days and one night, after midnight. Darren will carry me up and leave the town with him.

{Midnight}

I heard someone is digging. Darren? It's might be him.

CRACK!

"Nile... Lets go." Darren helped me to stand up, my body were sour. I heard some cracking nose over my body.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel dead." I said weakly.

Darren laughs gently. "It's only taken a few more minutes to look like normal."

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"To visit someone."

"Who?"

"Lady Evanna. My sister, your aunt."

"What?"

"Actually is my brother. That is mean I'm your uncle."

"Uncle... YOU?"

"Do you forget what I said before, Mr. Tiny is my father, and you are his grandson. and Lady Evanna is my brother and sister."

"Eh? When did you said that?"

"Did you really listen to me?" he asked dangerously.

"Hahaha... Well time flies, we must get going..." I said. Trying to avoid the question.

I get my bag behind the bushes. Darren smile slightly. "You are really a child."

Then my journey starts now.


End file.
